El Velo del Caos
by Aether Sky
Summary: Kenrick Hummels, también conocido como Akasha, es el líder de un escuadrón de Extremadura, una unidad gubernamental secreta encargada de combatir amenazas de Magia Oscura desde las sombras. Junto a sus compañeros es enviado a investigar incidentes cerca de la aldea de Drakeford, sin la más mínima idea de que esa noche cambiaría la historia del mundo mágico para siempre.


**El Velo del Caos**

 **C.P. Morrison**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Ahí, en el medio del Bosque de Ilaraya, la noche era notoriamente oscura. La gran masa de nubes filtraba la mayoría de la ya tenue luz que emitía la luna. Como si fuese poco, las copas de aquellos enormes pinos que los rodeaban no dejaban entrever sino los más mínimos rayos, brindándole al lugar un tétrico aspecto.

Kenrick Hummels – _Akasha,_ como lo conocían sus compañeros – se hallaba sentado en medio de los árboles, su espalda apoyada en uno de los pinos. Su túnica, negra y con tintes blancos, le cubría de pies a cabeza, y a los costados de su cintura guardaba sus varitas; la de piel de Thestral a su izquierda, y la de cuerno de Graphorn a la derecha. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y estaba adornado con varias canas, las cuales le daban a sus facciones la impresión de una edad mayor de la que realmente ostentaban. A su izquierda estaban sentados _Lightning_ y _Earth,_ sus túnicas negras y con tintes de amarillo y café respectivamente, mientras que a su derecha yacía _Aqua_ , encima de una pila de hojas marchitas, su tinte de color azul. _Flame_ – la subcomandante –patrullaba los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese seguido. Esos eran sus nombres clave, por supuesto. No conocía la real identidad de ninguno, ni ellos la suya. _Extremadura_ tenía dos reglas: "no hables de Extremadura fuera del trabajo", y "no hables de tu vida personal en el trabajo". Todo era más sencillo así.

Extremadura era una División Gubernamental secreta, dependiente del Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (D.A.L.M.), dedicada a combatir amenazas de Magia Oscura desde las sombras, a menudo vía medios poco convencionales. Fuera de su propia administración, solo tenían conocimiento de su existencia el Director del D.A.L.M. y el Ministro de Magia, ambos quienes eran informados al asumir el cargo por el Director de Extremadura, de nombre clave _Arcángel._

Kenrick era el cuarto Akasha desde el origen de la unidad – dos de sus predecesores habían sido trasladados, y uno había desaparecido, su muerte ampliamente presumida y aceptada. Antes de asumir como líder de _Elements,_ había ejercido como subcomandante de _Dragons,_ una de las unidades más prometedoras de los últimos tiempos. Tras la desaparición del último Akasha, los altos mandos de Extremadura decidieron trasladar a los restantes miembros, y rearmar la unidad, lo cual presentó una excelente oportunidad para promover a Kenrick – en ese entonces denominado _Ridgeback_ – cuyo desarrollo venían siguiendo de cerca a partir de los éxitos de Dragons. Eso fue hace ya dos años.

Kenrick estaba preocupado, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en no demostrarlo, para no propagar la intranquilidad entre sus compañeros. " _Esta misión es sumamente riesgosa, Akasha – ten cuidado"._ Las palabras de Arcángel aun resonaban en su cabeza. Elements era una de las mejores unidades de Extremadura, mas el Director había hecho sumo énfasis en los peligros de la labor.

"Aqua," dijo Kenrick repentinamente, "ve a relevar a Flame. Acamparemos aquí esta noche. Lightning, Earth, armen la carpa, voy a establecer las defensas."

Tras repartir instrucciones, Kenrick procedió a caminar en un círculo de veinte metros de diámetro alrededor del campamento, murmurando hechizos de defensa. "Protego totalum. Cave inimicum. Salvio hexia. Flamia murum." Usaba su varita de cuerno de Graphorn para hechizos de defensa, como estos, y la de piel de Thestral para hechizos ofensivos. La técnica de _dual-wielding_ o doble varita era poco común, pero si se utilizaba eficazmente presentaba muchísima utilidad en combate. La familia Hummels era de las pocas en Inglaterra que a la fecha dominaba el arte. Ellos junto a sus primos, los Halász, producían a la gran mayoría de los magos modernos capaces de emplear la técnica. Una especie de legado familiar entre cuyos recipientes figuraba Kenrick.

La misión que les encomendó Extremadura consistía en rastrear a un movimiento insurgente de Magia Oscura en el pueblo mágico de Drakeford, cerca de la ciudad muggle de Hereford, al sudoeste de Birmingham, y al noroeste de Gloucester. De su líder se conocía poco: lo único que se sabía es que se hacía llamar por sí mismo y por sus seguidores "el nuevo Voldemort", en referencia a uno de los más poderosos magos oscuros de la historia, Lord Voldemort, también llamado "Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado", que dominó Inglaterra para todo fin práctico por dos periodos, primero entre 1970 y 1981, y por otro breve periodo desde 1995 hasta su derrota final a manos de legendario Harry Potter, en 1998. " _Las probabilidades indican que probablemente es un chico haciendo ruido con Avada Kedavras, pero no lo sé. Algo me dice que esto… esto es algo más. Ten mucho cuidado, Akasha"._ No podía sacarse la voz Arcángel de la mente – su voz se oía tan preocupada.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Kenrick terminó de establecer el perímetro de defensa. La carpa ya estaba lista, y a unos metros a la distancia se divisaban Aqua y Flame – esta última con una túnica igual a las de sus compañeros, con tintes rojos – arribando al sector. Kenrick rápidamente levantó un espacio en la barrera, permitiéndoles entrar, y sellándola nuevamente tras ellos.

"Nada que reportar, jefe," señaló Flame. Su cabello rojo le ahorró a Arcángel buena parte del trabajo al asignarle el nombre código a los nuevos reclutas de la unidad Elements – Flame claramente tenía que ser Flame. Sus ojos pardos resaltaban además el color, y distraían de aspectos menos cuidados de su rostro, como su piel. Definitivamente no era desagradable mirarla, todo siendo considerado. "Está más que callado por aquí."

"Bien, entremos a la carpa entonces," dijo Aqua, y con eso procedieron a entrar a la diminutiva tienda que, desde afuera, no parecía poder soportar a más de una persona. Dentro, por otro lado, era prácticamente un loft, con cinco camas en segmentos más elevados de la habitación, y una sala de estar con cocina y comedor en el centro. Kenrick se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, mientras que Aqua y Lightning fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Earth y Flame se sentaron en el sillón opuesto a Kenrick.

"Entonces," dijo Akasha a sus subordinados, "es hora de contestar las dudas que tengan sobre la misión. Primero que todo: ¿están al tanto del asunto, a grandes rasgos?"

"Según se me señaló, vamos a investigar sucesos extraños en Drakeford, relacionados con Magia Oscura, y un séquito de algún tipo," contestó Earth. Su voz era grave y pesada, como él. Era calvo, moreno, y por lejos el mejor de los magos en cuanto a estado físico – Earth se concentraba en la defensa en combate, haciendo equipo principalmente con Aqua, el más joven del grupo, quien se encargaba de la sanación. Lightning era la vanguardia ofensiva, y Flame la retaguardia defensiva, lanzando poderosos ataques desde la línea trasera, y orquestando las formaciones de combate. Akasha era el duelista, encargado de los combates uno a uno con el líder del grupo enemigo. De no haberlo, se sumaba a Lightning en la vanguardia.

"Sí," contestó en un tono suave Akasha, "la información que tenemos indica la existencia de un grupo de Magos Oscuros en la aldea de Drakeford. Se han reportado homicidios, ambos de magos en Drakeford y de muggles, en la ciudad cercana de Hereford."

"Terrible, claro, pero nada fuera de lo normal," acotó Flame, su ceño fruncido, evidencia de la frustración que le producía el desencaje entre los dichos de Kenrick y su fúnebre tono de preocupación.

"Hasta ahí, claro," replicó el comandante, "pero esto es lo preocupante: se han reportado infiltrados en las autoridades locales."

"¿Quieres decir que–", empezó Lightning desde la cocina. Ella y Aqua habían pausado sus actividades de cocina para poner atención a la conversación. Lightning era una joven de rasgos anodinos, alta y con cabello café largo y rizado. Aqua era un poco mayor, más bajo y con un rostro amable, tez clara y pelo del negro más oscuro imaginable.

" Exactamente" irrumpió Kenrick, "Imperius."

* * *

Los cinco magos despertaron al amanecer, desmantelaron la carpa y reemprendieron su rumbo por el bosque. Los primeros rayos del sol penetraban con estruendo entre las copas de los pinos, bañando de dorado el suelo que pisaban. A su alrededor podían oír los primeros ruidos del ajetreado día de las creaturas que habitaban ahí.

Caminaban en rombo, con Earth adelante, Lightning y Akasha a sus lados un poco más atrás, y Flame y Aqua en la retaguardia. Éstos últimos se hallaban conversando cándidamente sobre la reciente designación de Hermione Granger como directora de Hogwarts, una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más prestigiosas del Reino Unido, y definitivamente la de mayor antigüedad. La línea delantera, por otro lado, se hallaba en silencio. Earth era, como regla general, un tipo callado, y Kenrick se halla sumido en sus pensamientos. _No creo que hayan interiorizado lo que les dije._ Su mirada oscilaba de derecha a izquierda, cubriendo el flanco derecho del escuadrón. Su mente, entretanto, divagaba.

"No puedo entender cómo cuestionas su designación," Aqua se oía indignado ante la actitud dubitativa de Flame.

"¡Porque hay otros candidatos mejores! McGeady, O'Leary, incluso Longbottom," replicó Flame, asomando una sonrisa en la esquina de la boca. Irritar a Aqua claramente le placía.

"¡¿Es una broma?! ¡' _La Magna Enciclopedia de Hechizos_ '! ¡' _El Niño Que Vivió',_ la biografía de Harry Potter! ¡ _Borealis!_ No vive actualmente un mago o bruja que haya aportado más académicamente que Granger."

"¿Alguna vez has siquiera visto a alguien usar Borealis?" La sonrisa de Flame se expandía poco a poco a lo largo de su rostro.

"¡Obviamente no, nadie sabe cómo! El Ministerio aún está en proceso de aprobar su uso generalizado," replicó indignado Aqua. Kenrick no sabía qué le estaba irritando más a su compañero: lo ridículo que hallaba lo que planteaba Flame, o la sonrisa insolente con la que lo hacía.

"Entonces…", comenzó Flame. "¿No?" Y con eso dejó escapar la carcajada que se hallaba conteniendo. Aqua simplemente apartó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Continuaron en silencio un largo rato tras esa interacción, sin más sonido que el de hojas viejas trizándose bajo sus pies, y el suave silbido del viento contra las ramas de los árboles. Earth realizaba el hechizo _compassus_ cada cierto tiempo, asegurándose de que no se hubiesen desviado. Con cada paso el sol se desplazaba un poco más, y antes de que se diesen cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, éste se empezó a ocultar en las montañas a sus espaldas.

A medida que avanzaban, el bosque se iba volviendo cada vez menos espeso. Finalmente, impuesta ya la oscuridad a su alrededor, llegaron al punto en que los árboles cesaban de erguirse frente a ellos. A sus pies se hallaba en inicio de una pradera desnivelada que se extendía por kilómetros, limitando a la izquierda con una extensa cadena montañosa desde donde un río descendía, dividiendo la pradera en dos. La luz de la luna llena brindaba un tinte plateado al oscuro paisaje que contemplaban, y la única otra fuente de luz provenía de lo que parecía ser una enorme casa antigua, rodeada de muros de piedra, al costado de la orilla del río más cercana al límite con el bosque.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lightning al divisar la luz proveniente de una de las ventanas.

"Eso," contestó Kenrick, "es la Mansión Benbow. Por siglos pasó de generación en generación, de las manos de un Benbow al siguiente. Hasta 1903, cuando Hilary Benbow, la última descendiente mágica de la familia, murió sin hijos."

"Pero–" empezó a replicar Flame.

"Pero hay una luz, sí," irrumpió Kenrick. "Hemos recibido informes de actividad en la mansión, y la fecha de inicio coincide con la de los ataques en Drakeford. Éste es el objetivo de nuestra misión."

"¿Y no vamos a contactarnos con las autoridades locales?" preguntó Earth confundido.

"¿Nadie me escucha acaso? Las autoridades locales están infiltradas, Earth. Si se llegan a enterar de que los estamos buscando van a cambiarse de lugar, quizás incluso de aldea." Akasha miró directamente a la ventana iluminada. Creía poder divisar figuras, pero sabía que lo más probable es que fuese su mente adelantándose a sí misma. "No, la misión esta noche es infiltrarnos en la mansión, y si efectivamente están aquí, arrestar a quienes sea posible." Tomó una pausa en su discurso. Todos lo miraban con absoluta atención. Si tenían miedo, no lo demostraban – sus rostros reflejaban una total determinación. "Pero la prioridad absoluta es capturar al líder. Si se interponen entre ustedes y ello, no vacilen. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Nadie respondió, en voz alta al menos. Lightning sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado – el resto estaba quieto. "Vamos entonces. _Muffliato."_

El hechizo de Kenrick silenció sus pasos y sus voces, y empezaron el descenso por la planicie, retomando el rombo con que habían marchado durante el día. Esta vez, sin embargo, iban con varita en mano. Kenrick no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal esta noche. Le había preocupado estos últimos días; estaba más callado, más pensativo. Por primera vez en su carrera se sentía como un líder: era responsable de lo que ocurriese a Aqua, Earth, Flame y Lightning. _Pero precisamente por eso no puedo pensar en estas cosas, tengo que concentrarme en la misión._ Sus ojos hicieron la transición, de fijos y perdidos a inquietos y atentos, como si su cerebro se reiniciase, y relegó tales preocupaciones al fondo de sus pensamientos.

Llegaron al muro externo de la mansión y, rompiendo formación, se posicionaron alineados a éste. Akasha miró a Aqua – sabía qué hacer. " _Hidro abscondo."_ El subordinado hizo un gesto alrededor del grupo con su varita, murmurando el hechizo, y de ésta se desprendió un líquido viscoso, envolviendo a los cinco magos en una burbuja e invisibilizándolos.

Caminaron hacia la derecha a lo largo del muro, envueltos en su hechizo de invisibilidad. Tras unas decenas de metros arribaron al portón de entrada, una monstruosidad metálica de cinco metros de alto y veinte de largo.

"No hay forma de que podamos abrir ese portón sin que se percaten," dijo Lightning, minimizando su voz a un leve susurro.

"¿Por qué hablas bajo? Tenemos tanto muffliato como hidro abscondo, nadie nos va a escuchar," contestó Flame, con rostro de mofa. "Y no, no hay forma de abrir eso sin que lo noten." Desplazó su mirada a la imponencia de la entrada a la Mansión.

"Tengo una idea, síganme." Con eso, Aqua tomó el liderazgo de la línea, trotando suavemente pasado el portón a lo largo del muro. Éste concluía a las orillas del río, un torrente de al menos 30 metros de ancho y aguas que se movían a un ritmo poderoso, como si marchasen a enfrentarse a algo. Aqua tomó su varita, apuntó a las orillas del río, y murmuró " _Fluvio Alveo_."

Nada parecía haber cambiado, hasta que Aqua se adentró en el río: el agua bajo sus pies se detenía, quedando suspendida tras donde caminaba en el torrente, creando una especie de puente o cuerda floja acuática. El resto del equipo recorrió tras él por el camino que dejaba, avanzando contra la corriente a lo largo del muro que daba al río. Tras andar otras cuantas decenas de metros arribaron al lugar donde acababa el muro: una especie de pequeño puerto, totalmente de piedra. Un poco más adentro, en el terreno de la mansión, seis enormes colgadores de madera reposaban desocupados en el pasto. Más allá, una vieja puerta de madera daba acceso al ala este de la mansión. Una vez llegados todos al puerto, Akasha miró a Earth, quien asintió, procediendo a posicionarse en el eje delantero del rombo, y los demás se reorganizaron detrás de él, después de lo cual continuaron su rumbo hacia el edificio a un ritmo pausado, aun envueltos en el hechizo ilusorio de Aqua. Al dar Earth con la puerta, apuntó a ésta, y dijo en su profunda voz "Alohomora," desbloqueándola y abriéndola lentamente, apuntando dentro con su varita.

Akasha no tenía la más mínima idea de la función de la habitación a la que habían entrado. Era cuadrada y amplísima, con tres largas mesas de madera vieja, e incontables taburetes. _Quizás aquí comían o trabajaban los sirvientes._ Sin embargo, ello no explicaba que, al final de la habitación, donde terminaban las mesas, había un balcón, elevado a unos cinco metros del suelo y sustentado por seis grande pilares. En él había una sola silla, enorme y adornada, como una especie de trono, desocupada. Comprobando que estaban solos, dejaron caer sus brazos, y empezaron a caminar por la habitación calmadamente, examinándola.

"Se aceptan teorías sobre la función de ésta habitación," bromeó Akasha con tono irónico, mirando unos metros más de cerca la silla. Podía ver ahora que era de piedra, con detalles ornamentales que no lograba apreciar a lo lejos.

"No sé sobre estas mesas, pero ese balcón es reciente," indicó Earth, mirando hacia el mismo lugar del cuarto que Kenrick. "Esa piedra es nueva, mírala bien, y contrástala con los muros – sus edades no son ni cercanas."

Era verdad: la piedra de los muros era oscura, y cargaba con el peso de todos sus años. El balcón, por el otro lado, no estaba en lo más mínimo desgastado, y su color era más claro que el de los muros en cuestión. Akasha frunció el ceño, su mente procesando la información. _Alguien puso ese balcón ahí, pero ¿Por qué?_

"Muy bien notado, Earth." Kenrick no reconocía la voz – venía de atrás suyo. Impecablemente coordinados, los cinco integrantes de Elements dieron media vuelta, varita alzada.

En el lado de la habitación por donde habían entrado, donde comenzaban las mesas, se hallaba parado un hombre de estatura promedio, vestido en una túnica gris y azul oscuro. Era un hombre atractivo; su rostro revestía finos rasgos, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola, y miraba directo a Akasha con grandes ojos marrones.

Kenrick dirigió su brazo derecho, armado, hacia él, y gritó "¡ _Incarcerous!"_ Sin embargo, su adversario fue más rápido, desintegrándose en una nube negra, elevándose y esquivando las sogas desprendidas de la varita. La mase negra voló por sobre sus cabezas hacia el otro lado de la habitación, a la silla del balcón, donde el hombre se reintegró, recostado de piernas cruzadas, su brazo izquierdo posado, y el derecho en un puño sosteniéndole la quijada. Unos instantes después entraron volando por las puertas que daban al resto de la mansión una decena de figuras negras encapuchadas, rodeándolos. Apenas se reintegraron, destellos de todos los colores volaron hacia ellos.

"¡ _Petra Sanctuarii!"_ exclamó Earth. En un círculo alrededor del grupo, las baldosas del suelo se quebraron, abriendo paso a la tierra que se levantaba de debajo, creando un muro de dos metros de altura alrededor del escuadrón, contra el que impactaron los hechizos. Una de las figuras se adelantó al resto de sus compañeros, volando hacia la cima del muro. Apuntando a Akasha, exclamó "¡ _Avada Ked_ -!"

Pero Lightning fue más rápida. Sin siquiera murmurar un hechizo, se lanzó contra el mago con la velocidad de un rayo, dejando a su paso un destello eléctrico. Su adversario no pudo ni completar su hechizo, cayendo muerto del muro hacia afuera.

Y entonces reinó el caos. Tres de los once magos restantes volaron hacia Lightning, quien sin tardar un instante apuntó en su dirección, y gritó "¡ _Ráfaga!,_ " librando un impulso de viento hacia ellos, noqueándolos en todas direcciones. Aqua corrió hacia su lado, y exclamó "¡ _Bulla Protegat!",_ invocando un escudo de agua a su alrededor, protegiéndolos de los hechizos apuntados en su por su parte, se hallaba lanzando rocas invocadas y derribando murallas, en un intento desesperado por interponerse entre la mitad de los magos oscuros y Flame, quien lanzaba llamaradas desde la retaguardia, y prendía fuego a las rocas de Earth, brindándoles un aspecto meteórico.

Akasha, por su parte, procesando lo que ocurría tras unos momentos, giró la cabeza hacia la figura sentada en el balcón, aún de piernas cruzadas, tocando con sus dedos el reposabrazos, como haciendo un ritmo de algún tipo. Le molestaba verlo sonreír. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó en su dirección. Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar un par de pasos cuando un hechizo pasó por centímetros de su brazo, impactando y explotando en frente de él – dos de los cinco magos con los que luchaban Lightning y Aqua se dirigían hacia Kenrick.

Un destello rojo venía velozmente hacia él. Con su varita izquierda, apuntó en el sentido de dónde provenía el hechizo, exclamando "¡ _Protego_!", e invocando un escudo, reflejándolo. Sin darles tiempo de hacer algo más, giró su eje, poniendo el pie derecho adelante, y con su varita derecha gritó "¡ _Vacuum!"_

Su hechizo se abrió paso rápidamente en el aire hacia el espacio entre ambos magos. El destello blanco se detuvo, encogió su tamaño al punto de casi desaparecer, y un instante después se expandió súbitamente, creando una explosión cegadora. Ambos magos volaron varios metros en el aire, uno cayendo al suelo, el otro dando contra el muro que había creado Earth.

Flame apuntó su varita al suelo, emitiendo una erupción de fuego, lanzándola hacia atrás en el aire. Un segundo después, el hechizo de un rival explotó en el lugar donde había estado parada recién. Cayendo de pie unos metros más atrás, divisó a su rival – se le había pasado uno a Earth, quien seguía en su desafío de retener a cinco magos. _Debe ser bueno si pasó por Earth_. Apenas tuvo tiempo realizar tal pensamiento, y tuvo que rodar a su izquierda para esquivar otro hechizo. _Es rápido._ El mago siquiera había lanzado el hechizo y se hallaba ya en el aire, planeando hacia ella. No teniendo tiempo de rodar nuevamente, apuntó su varita con ambas manos en la dirección de su enemigo, cerró los ojos y exclamó "¡ _Magna_ _Flammaserpens!",_ desprendiendo de su varita una enorme cabeza de basilisco, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, jadeando por intensidad del hechizo, y vio a unos metros el cuerpo sin vida de su rival, negro como el carbón.

Apenas transcurrieron los instantes necesarios para recomponerse y mirar hacia la dirección de Earth, cuando la realidad de todo lo que la rodeaba se congeló: Earth yacía de rodillas con sus brazos colgados y la expresión vacía. Uno de sus contrincantes le había plantado un hechizo mortal en medio del pecho. Dejó escapar un grito, pero no lo oyó. Los cinco magos venían hacia ella.

Una furia incandescente se apoderó de Kenrick. _No puede ser_ , repetía en su mente. _No puede ser_ – el atormentante eco de la desesperación que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. No podía sacarse la imagen de su rostro: sus ojos perdidos mirando algo que no estaba ahí, la sonrisa que parecía asomarse en la esquina de su boca. En el instante en que lo vio, supo que cargaría con el recuerdo para siempre. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse. Desplazando la idea del hombre en la silla, dos cosas habían ascendido a la cima de sus prioridades: ayudar a Flame, y acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Sin vacilar, se lanzó a correr en su dirección. Sus piernas avanzaban con una fuerza que parecía prestada, y en un par de segundos estuvo dentro de rango. Las cinco figuras encapuchadas estaban a meros metros de Flame, quien yacía atónita de rodillas mirando a Earth, sin reaccionar. Apuntó su varita hacia el espacio entre Flame y sus contrincantes, gritando: "¡ _Iter Rupture!"_

Entre Flame y los magos apareció repentinamente una especie de enorme barrera cuadrada, apenas visible, como un espejismo de agua. El mago que lideraba la embestida no alcanzó a frenar, atravesando de lleno el obstáculo. Apenas cruzó el umbral, llenó la habitación de un grito aterrador – su cuerpo se desintegraba, desprendiendo pedazos de su rostro y extremidades, que elevándose por el aire tomaban un color blanco resplandeciente, desprendiéndose a su vez en porciones más pequeñas, hasta desaparecer. Sus compañeros lo miraban, sin emitir un sonido, sin mover un dedo.

Intentaron correr, pero no fueron rivales dignos de la velocidad de Akasha. "¡ _Iter Rupture_! ¡ _Iter Rupture_!" gritaba, sacudiendo ferozmente su varita de lado a lado. "¡ _Iter Rupture_!" la uniformidad de las notas no le restaba potencia a la sinfonía de sus hechizos. "¡ _Iter Rupture_!" concluyó, quedando sus adversarios confinados al cubo conjurado por Kenrick. Entonces apuntó sus varitas a extremos opuestos de la estructura, y empezó a acercar sus brazos. Los muros comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de sus presas, quienes miraban atónitos el avecinamiento de un cruel final.

"¡Detente!" Las cuatro figuras encerradas cayeron inconscientes al suelo, al igual que los tres que aún combatían contra Aqua y Lightning. Kenrick dio media vuelta y vio que el hombre rubio se había levantado de su asiento. Caminó pausadamente hacia el borde del balcón, aplaudiendo lentamente.

"¿Por qué habría de perdonarle la vida a tus súbditos? Dame siquiera una buena razón," instigó Kenrick, con tono desafiante. Aún sentía la furia encender cada centímetro de su piel.

"Porque son Muggles," contestó, con tono burlesco y una sonrisa pícara.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Akasha, genuinamente confundido.

"Están todos bajo Imperius. No tienen idea siquiera de que están aquí."

"Eso no tiene sentido. Tienen varitas, realizaron hechizos. Los Muggles no tienen magia."

"Por supuesto que no, pero no era su magia la que estaban usando," Su sonrisa se intensificó. Era notorio que estaba disfrutando del diálogo. "Era mía."

Lightning, Flame y Aqua intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, tras lo cual procedieron a oscilar la vista entre Kenrick y el hombre que les hablaba.

"Imposible," dijo Kenrick. Sus ojos estaban exorbitantemente abiertos. Podía sentir la presión de la mirada de sus compañeros, mas se rehusaba a apartar la vista de su interlocutor. "Imposible…" murmuró en un tono apenas audible.

"Difícil, definitivamente – pero no imposible. Claramente requiere de más práctica, como ha quedado demostrado aquí."

 _Muggles. Inocentes Muggles, usados como peones. Earth muerto por mano de un Muggle enajenado, cuyo último recuerdo probablemente era estar sentado en su casa, o camino a coger el tren._ Las ideas bailaban al son del caos en su mente. _¿Cómo puede ser?_ Nada le hacía sentido, pero alguna parte de él simplemente sabía que lo que había escuchado era cierto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en un tono tranquilo, tras unos momentos de silencio. Miró fijamente a los ojos al hombre de túnica azul y gris.

"¿'Por qué' qué?"

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" Ya no podía contener su ira. Su grito permeó la totalidad de la habitación. La atrocidad de sus actos, combinado con su actitud indiferente habían acabado por colmar su paciencia. _Earth…_

"Llamémosle 'entrenamiento'. Tengo grandes planes para este país, y – ¿por qué no? – para el mundo. Pero no podré lograrlos si no perfecciono mi nuevo Imperius."

"¿Grandes planes? Déjame adivinar: ¿La exterminación Muggle? ¿La reinstauración de la comunidad mágica a su debida posición de dominio?"

Ante esto dejó escapar una carcajada. Kenrick frunció el ceño, consternado. "¿Qué crees que soy, un estereotípico Mago Oscuro? ¡Probablemente debes creer que soy Slytherin también! ¿No te aburres de concebir la realidad por medio de dicotomías burdas?" Volvió a reír, esta vez de manera más calmada. "No, mis planes son mucho más… _sofisticados_." El tono de su voz se oía cada vez más tranquilo, como si escogiese por separado cada palabra que pronunciaba. Al terminar su frase volvió a adoptar la forma de nube negra que había empleado antes, volando desde el balcón hasta el suelo en que se hallaban los cuatro miembros restantes de Elements, en frente suyo.

"Ustedes son todos buenos magos, sería un desperdicio tener que matarlos. Pero la única forma en que saldrán vivos ésta noche es si se me unen. No como subordinados, sino como iguales – compañeros."

"¿Realmente crees que nos uniremos a ti? ¿Después de ver lo que has hecho?" Kenrick inclinó el hombro izquierdo levemente hacia atrás, listo para un duelo. "¡¿Después de verte usar vidas Muggles como juguetes?! ¡¿Después de verte matar a nuestro compañe-"

Kenrick hacía el gesto de atacar, cuando un gigantesco disparo de agua le impactó desde atrás, noqueándolo al suelo – Aqua le había atacado.

 _Imperius,_ pensó Akasha al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Se recompuso lo más velozmente que pudo, y se abalanzó en la dirección de su enemigo. "¡Flame, Lightning, encárguense de Aqua, pero no lo hieran gravemente! ¡Y no dejen que los controle con _Imperius!_ " Mientras gritaba instrucciones, ya se hallaba en un duelo mano a mano con el hombre rubio. Bloqueaba los hechizos de su contrincante con la varita izquierda, y con la derecha atacaba. Aun así, con la ventaja natural derivada de ahorrar tiempo en movimientos, se sentía abrumado. Su enemigo era notablemente veloz – con una sola mano lo tenía retrocediendo, cediendo terreno.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, abriendo espacio entre los duelistas, y apuntando a los pies de su rival con la varita derecha gritó "¡ _Vacuum_!" enviando un destello blanco que arribado a su destino, se contrajo rápidamente, para después explotar. Su rival esquivó el hechizo convirtiéndose en nube negra y volando recto hacia arriba. Lo que no vio, sin embargo, fue que Kenrick había lanzado un segundo Vacuum, directo en la dirección que había volado, cuya explosión lo lanzó con fuerza de vuelta al suelo. Cuando éste se empezó a recomponer, Akasha apuntó a su mano izquierda y gritó: " _¡Expelliarmus!_ " La varita de su enemigo voló por los aires, dejándolo desarmado. Inmediatamente después, con su varita derecha exclamó " _Vacuo Restrictio_ ", lanzando el hechizo ganador.

Para sorpresa de Kenrick, el hombre extrajo del lado derecho de su cinturón otra varita, apuntando y gritando "¡ _Protego!"_ Bloqueando el hechizo, adoptó forma de nube nuevamente, volando directo hacia Akasha. Tomándolo por sorpresa, le arrebató su varita de vuelta, derribándolo al suelo, y materializándose arriba del muro que Earth había creado, directamente encima de donde los tres otros miembros de Elements luchaban. Apuntando sus brazos hacia el grupo, exclamó "¡ _Avada Kedavra!"._ Dos destellos, de un verde del más sombrío resplandor imaginable, emanaron de sus varitas, impactando directamente en los pechos de Lightning y Aqua, evaporando de sus cuerpos toda gota de vida, y extinguiendo el brillo de sus ojos.

Kenrick cayó en sus rodillas al suelo. El homicida se hallaba todavía en el mismo lugar desde el que lanzó los hechizos, jadeando. Flame estaba de pie, su mirada inconcebiblemente perdida.

"No tenía que ser así." Rompió con el silencio el hombre rubio, su pelo ahora suelto, aun jadeando un poco. "Y tampoco tiene por qué serlo más. Les extendí antes la invitación, y la extiendo aún ahora. Únanse a mí, y vivirán. Cambiaremos el mundo."

Flame, con su mirada hasta entonces perdida, giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en quien acababa de hablar. Empezó a caminar hacia él a un paso lento. Su rostro era imposible de leer – era uno de mil expresiones a la vez: miedo, éxtasis, confusión y curiosidad.

Akasha, aun de rodillas, contemplaba con terror cómo se materializaba el fin de su vida, de la peor manera concebible: condenado a morir por principios, tras ver a tres amigos morir a manos de un sociópata demente, y a otra amiga unírsele.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó, tras un momento de pausa.

Akasha no pudo invocar la voluntad de hablar. La muerte de Earth, las de Aqua y Lightning. Flame uniéndosele a su asesino. La técnica de doble varita. Todas estas cosas y más fluían por su consciencia en ese momento, como el caudal de un río torrencial. Como el del río que cruzaba la pradera, aquella pradera en la que todo estaba bien. Sus compañeros vivían, era una misión como tantas otras, y lo más importante de todo: la noche brindaba la promesa de un día más.

"Sabía que iba a ser un mal día." Fue todo lo que logró decir. El hombre y Flame lo contemplaban, claramente sin entender. El susodicho le apuntó con su varita derecha, en línea recta al pecho.

"¡ _Avada Kedavra_!"

"¡ _Borealis_ _!_ "


End file.
